The CD Signing
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer prompt. During a CD signing, Chris decides to surprises Darren with something 'nice'.


**AN: Oh my god. This is a new prompt, one that wasn't in my inbox, but which I found when I was trolling the CrissColfer tag on Tumblr. I just had to write it even though I probably suck at writing smut xD But I hope you like it anyway!**

**The prompt was:**

_Chris Colfer sucking Darren's dick during cd signing_

* * *

><p><em><em>I have a surprise for you<em>_

Ever since I received that particular text from Chris I couldn't figure out what he meant with it. I couldn't let it rest either, my mind was constantly bubbling with possibilities. But then I thought about the fact that he wasn't even here, so I probably would get the surprise much later on. Walking away from backstage I straightened my shoulders. Time for some quality time with the fans. I always loved to talk with them and hear what they thought of my songs and the show.

There was already a huge line of fans standing in line to get an autograph. I had a very big table, all for myself, which was secluded, so no one could actually come near me. It was a bit off and uncozy, but it'd had to do. Slipping in the chair I immediately greeted the first person that was standing there. A teenage girl stood there, smiling nervously and hold out her cd with shaking hands.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked her and smiled reassuringly.

With that her whole face flushed, which I thought was adorable.

"M-Mandy.. I think you're amazing," she said stuttering.

"Aw, thank you, that's sweet. You have a very nice name! Did you like the show?" I asked her and wrote _'___Hello M-Mandy! You're sweet :) - Darren___.'_

She nodded furiously and took back the cd. "Thank you! Good luck with everything you do!" she said, waved and walked off.

So far so good, right? While I was talking to the second girl, I felt a nudge against my shoulder.

"You've got a message and you leaved it backstage. I thought I should give it to you," Mark said and handed me my phone. I thanked him and opened the message really quick, apologizing to the girl that stood in front of me. She didn't seem to mind though.

__Whatever happens, don't freak out. Just stay quiet. Even when you feel things. Even when you want to scream. Stay. Quiet.__

Reading the text I suddenly tensed. What the fuck was Chris planning on doing? He made it sound like he was going to kill me! I looked around, but still didn't see him anywhere.

"Who was that?" The girl interrupted my thoughts.

I furrowed my brows at her. That was really rude, wasn't it?

"My mother, she just asked me if I've washed my hands yet," I said, sarcastically. The girl just laughed though and walked off with her signed cd.

"Hello!" I said to the next girl in line. "How are you-" The _doing _was lost in my throat cause suddenly I felt hands stroking my thighs. What the actual fuck! The girl didn't seem to notice my sudden distress and told me she was fine. My mouth actually responded to her, but my mind was trying to figure out who the hell was under the table and why and what was that person going to do!

Suddenly I felt one hand disappear and saw my mobile flashing up again.

__I said, stay quiet and don't freak out. Although you should really answer your fans though. They might notice something's off.__

No. Fucking no. Chris was under this table? And with that I felt his hands back on me again, my whole body tensing with anxiousness. What was he going to do?

"Darren?" the girl in front of me asked, a bit worried. At that Chris squeezed his hands at my thigh, probably to remind me to keep talking to the fans.

"I'm sorry, I was zoned out for two seconds. That's what happens when you sleep for two hours every day. _Fuck_." God, that last word wasn't meant to slip out, but Chris just opened my zip! He was freaking opening my zip while I was talking with some fans! And suddenly everything came crashing down on me.

Chris was going to jerk me off in public. And no one knew he was doing it besides me.

And if that didn't made me hard in like one second, it probably was the fact that I felt Chris his soft delicate fingers on the edge of my boxers.

"You do look tired. You've gotta take care of yourself Darren! We all worry about you, you know!" she said and really did look worried.

If my boyfriend's fingers weren't wrapped around my cock at that very moment I would have probably given her an _appropriate _response. But they were and my mind was getting a bit fuzzy, so I just replied with "I'm fucked."

Yup. I totally said that. The girl look at me with wide eyes.

"I mean, I work on Glee, I work on my songs, I work on Starkid. There's just so many things to do! And sleep is overrated, really. So that's why. Never mind me. I blabber a lot. Never make sense to any_God."_

I really hoped the girl didn't notice my slip, because at that moment Chris had took me out of my boxers and was softly stroking my cock with a warm, firm hand.

Why was he torturing me like this? It was _hell _and _heaven _at the same time! And there was still a _huge _line with awaiting fans. I shifted a little, getting a smack against my leg as a reward.

"You're a very lucky guy! Well thank you so much! Bye!" the girl said, giving me one last questioning look before she walked away.

Right. Only twenty to go. I could do this. Next in line was a girl with stunning red hair, but I really couldn't focus at all, with a throbbing cock that was still engulfed in the strong hand of one mister Colfer. I tried anyway.

"Hello__oooooooh__," I half moaned.

Hot breath washed over my cock and the point of Chris his tongue was circling my head tortuously slow.

"Hi!" the girl replied enthusiastic. "I'm Kristin!" she said, smiling happily.

I tried to give her a happy smile back. The one I gave her was probably more aroused and turned on than everything else. Let's just hope she wouldn't notice it and thought I was into her. Because I wasn't. Really wasn't. I was more into being in Chris. If you know what I mean.

"Hello __Chriiiiiiiis__," I almost shouted out loud, because suddenly my cock was in Chris his hot mouth, him sucking like a pro, making my whole body feel like it was on fire.

_Fans, Darren! The fans! _

I shot my head back up and desperately said "In. Kristin!"

If I was religious I probably would have prayed to god that the girl didn't notice that I was actually moaning Chris his name in stead of greeting her.

I felt Chris chuckle around my cock, which made me moan even louder, hands almost breaking the cd that Kristin just gave me. The girl didn't notice that though, because I disguised it in a coughing attack.

"Hi Darren! I'm so glad you came!" she said, almost bouncing with joy.

__Not yet actually___._

Chris his lips tightened more around my cock and he sucked even harder, probably thinking the same as I.

My mind was getting delirious at this moment, just as it always was when Chris was blowing me. God, his lips, his tongue, his _mouth_. Everything was just mindblowing _hot_. If it was possible I'd happily let my cock live in his mouth.

Alright that sounded really weird. But if you'd have a cock and you'd have Chris his mouth. You'd thought the same. I swear!

"Me too! Nice to see all of you guys coming here," I said and smiled strained, giving her the cd back.

"Hi! I love your music!" the next girl said. It were all girls, yes.

"Thnks," I replied, really having difficulty with formulating sentences, even proud at myself for formulating this answer.

"Do you like to perform?" she asked, question not really breaking through my fuzzed mind.

"_God yes. Yes!" _I yelled, eyes flying shut when Chris grabbed my hips, pushed me against the back of his throat and swallowed around me, making me come deep in his throat, feeling the tension left my body, Chris still swallowing around me.

"Haha well you sure sound as if you like it!"

_If she only knew…_

"Well how can I not like it?" I replied, getting back to earth now I finally came. Chris was enthusiastic licking everything of and gently pulled me back in my boxers, careful as ever.

"It's just the thrill. You don't know what to expect. You just _feel _everything so much better… Everything is so exciting. You're baring yourself in a way you never do. You want to perform. You want to feel. It's just… It's something I want to do all day every day," I said, not hinting towards performing at _all_.

While the girl enthusiastic talked back to me, I felt Chris his hands leaving my legs. In ten seconds my phone lid up.

__So, 'performing' is the new 'voting' then?__

**AN: So yeah. That was it. I was pretty nervous about this one xD Let me know what you think of it! :D Thanks for reading again! You guys keep me going!**


End file.
